new_prettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
10th Anniversary Congratulatory Message
The 10th Anniversary Congratulatory Message is a short scene that only appears at the beginning of the opening theme for Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! to honor the series tenth year on the air. It features different Pretty Cures from earlier seasons to mark this occasion. The order appears to be semi-random, and the Cures also appear to be animated by their respective seasons character designer. The Cure that will say the message for the coming week's episode is listed along with a summary and preview for it on TV Asahi's website. List of Appearing Cures Trivia *Each group of Cures appears to have their own special transition into the opening sequence: **The Max Heart and Splash Star Cures float across the screen and leads to the opening. **The Yes! Cures have rose petals blowing across the screen as their transition. **The Fresh Cures have their Cure Sticks/Passion Harp and their attacks lead to the transition. **The Suite Cures strum the strings like they do at the beginning of their introductions and a musical note zooms in to start the opening after they say their speech. **The Heartcatch Cures have their transformation background and their respective flower flies past the screen, transitioning into the opening. However, for Cure Moonlight's, she was close-up the whole time and her passing by the screen leads to the opening. **The Smile Cures say part of their introduction phrase in their speech and strike poses similar to their ending poses. At the end, a Cure Decor shape flies in to transition to the opening. **The Doki Doki! Cures pose like they do at the end of their transformations. They also make their respective symbols with their hands, which zooms into the opening. *Some of the Cures' voices have slightly changed since their respective seasons. For example, in Cure Dream's congratulatory message, she was talking with her civilian form voice instead of her Cure form one. Also, Melody's voice was a little higher-pitched than normal, while Cure Rouge's was a little lower than normal. *Episode 14's message for the 500th episode with the Happiness Charge Pretty Cures lasts 20 seconds, twice as long as it usually lasts. *The Fresh Pretty Cure group is the first one to have all of their members said their message. **Cure Bloom and Cure Egret (Splash Star) are the second team to have all of their members who said the message. **Heartcatch Pretty Cure team is the third group to have all of their members who said the message. **Pretty Cure 5 including Milky Rose is the fourth team to have all of their members who said the message. *The order appears to be pre-selected, because all the Fresh Pretty Cures appeared before or after a GoGo! Pretty Cures made their appearance. *It took twelve episodes for a Doki Doki Cure to show up, with most of the other teams getting in two members before Cure Heart showed up. It is unknown, though, why it took this long. *Some Cures say their own catchphrases when they say their message, like: Cure Dream's Kettei!, Cure Passion's I'll do my best!, Cure Happy's Ultra Happy!, Cure Heart's Kyun Kyun!, Cure Peach's Shiawase getto dayo! '' and Cure Ace's ''Bakyuun! *Cure Diamond's hair style is alike hers in civilian form. *Cure Marine and Cure Peace are the only ones who have their eyes closed when they introduce themselves. Gallery Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Pretty Cure All Stars